Morgane la nouvelle élève de Poudlard
by ouistot
Summary: Nouvelle élève certes mais toujours les célèbres personnages de JK Rowling qui entrent et troublent la vie de Morgane
1. Default Chapter

Chapitre 1  
  
Prélude  
  
Morgane détestait ces filles aux cheveux soigneusement entretenus, embaumant les lotions d'entretien, pomponées jusqu'au bout des ongles, vernis de couleurs claires et stupides. Une telle perte de temps et d'argent, voilà à quoi se résumait tous ces « fameux secrets féminins ». A Poudlard, au moins, les robes des sorciers étaient quasi uniformes bien que quelques résistantes osaient parfois accrocher une broche ridicule et pimpante pour se démarquer imbécilement de l'ensemble. Morgane n'avait guère besoin de ces artifices; tout en elle était unique et cela se résumait en une couleur : le noir. Ses cheveux et ses yeux étaient depuis la naissance colorés ainsi, bien qu'un ?il noir soit rarement possible, plus rien n'étonnait Morgane. En effet, depuis maintenant trois ans elle se savait sorcière et suivait assidument les cours de Poudlard. Sliver, de Nirvana résumait à la perfection la vie de Morgane : solitaire et orpheline, elle ne pleurait pas sur son sort et rejetait violement toute forme de pitié envers elle. Lors de la répartition entre les quatre maisons de son école, à savoir Serpentard, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Gryffondor, la jeune fille s'était sentie angoissée, à la fois parce qu'elle ne connaissait personne dans aucune des quatre maisons mais aussi parce que, finalement, sa maison déterminerait ce qu'elle était vraiment. Un sentiment qu'elle croyait disparue la submergea ce soir-là, la surprise. Attendant son passage, elle avait subi le long défilé des nombreux élèves, dont le fameux Harry Potter. Celui-ci atterissa, à la plus grande joie de la maison, chez les Gryffondors, bien qu'il semble que le choix fut très difficile. Enfin, le professeur MacGonagall, responsable de la répartition et aussi de la maison Gryffondor, prononca son nom : « Tenebra Morgane ». Fébrile mais impatiente de connaître enfin quelle maison l'accueillerait, elle s'assit sur le simple tabouret puis sentit que le Choixpeau Magique, espèce de chapeau moldu désignant la destination des élèves, reposait sur sa tête. La jeune fille avait écouté avec attention la présentation des quatre maisons et savait parfaitement où elle voulait aller. Comme une continuïté de son comportement, qu'elle avait adopté depuis longtemps, elle souhaitait entendre le nom de cette maison. «Gryffondor » cria le Choixpeau Magique, après quelques instants de réflexion. Sous le choc, la jeune fille rejoignit ce qu'elle pouvait maintenant appeler, sa « maison », sa maudite maison car Morgane aurait désiré, voulu même, devenir une grande sorcière de magie noire, ce que seuls les élèves de Serpentard pouvaient prétendre.  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
Un grand talent  
  
Trois années donc au service de cette maison, à ne pouvoir que contempler l'épanouissement des Serpentards et cela sans éprouver publiquement sa frustration. Elle se demandait souvent pourquoi le Choixpeau avait décidé de l'envoyer dans cette maison au dépit de ces propres sentiments. Rien ne servait de spéculer inutilement, dans quelques heures, elle serait de retour dans son école et malgré cette malheureuse et mauvaise répartition, Morgane ne pouvait qu'avouer que Poudlard était devenu Sa maison, loin devant l'orphelinat froid et impersonnel.  
  
Dans le Poudlard Express, comme toujours seule, écoutant Nervermind, son album préféré de Nirvana, elle lisait les livres qu'elle avait réussis à emprunter régulièrement pendant les vacances, à Mme Pinse, bibliothécaire de Poudlard. Quidditch, Botannique, Dragon, tous ces thèmes abordés dans les nombreuses ?uvres qu'elle dévorait après avoir épuisé tous les livres se rapportant à la magie noire. Elle lisait d'ailleurs -la chance lui avait fait découvrir lors de ses achats au Chemin de traverse- un ouvrage que peu de personnes connaissaient et se nommant « Le Pouvoir de Voldemort » et qui narrait l'apogée et les exploits de ce grand sorcier. Captivée par sa lecture, comme toujours quand elle était immergée dans ce type de sujet, elle sursauta quand un sorcier, qu'elle reconnu aussitôt, s'assit à côté d'elle. Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison, Olivier Dubois étonnait par sa grandeur mais surtout par son extraordinaire détermination et sens inoui de l'humour, qui tournait parfois à des plaisanteries totalement ridicules. Que faisait-il ici avec elle ? Lorsqu'elle retira ses écouteurs, Olivier engagea la discussion.   
  
- Salut Morgane ! On est bientôt arrivé, tu sais. Enfin, non, tu ne sais pas ! Et Olivier se mit à rire, heureux de son propre jeu de mots, pourtant très médiocre. Remarquant qu'il était seul à glousser, il reprit son sérieux et enchaîna brusquement.  
  
- Voilà, avec le départ de Katie Bell, il nous manque une poursuiveuse cette année et j'ai pu remarquer que tu te débrouillais pas mal sur un balais, je me suis demandé si tu voulais faire quelques essais pour intégrer l'équipe.  
  
Ce discours, tenu sérieusement par Olivier, toucha beaucoup Morgane, elle qui admirait les joueurs lors des matchs, pouvait enfin être aux premières loges !!! Elle accepta donc, en écoutant les derniers détails que lui fournit le capitaine.  
  
- Je ne veux pas te faire de faux espoirs, il semble que tes talents pourraient être profitable à l'équipe toutefois, je me réserve le droit de ne pas te prendre, ne l'oublie pas. Il y a beaucoup de Gryffondor qui souhaite avoir leur place dans l'équipe et je me permets de tester d'autres joueurs, en dehors de toi. Voilà, alors je t'attends sur le terrain de Quidditch demain soir, 18h !!! 


	2. Distraction inatendue

Chapitre 3  
  
La distraction inatendue  
  
La cérémonie, malgrés les diversités que tentaient d'apporter les professeurs, comme la décoration, fut assez répétitif, avec la traditionnelle répartition, une vraie torture pour Morgane. Elle enviait désespérement tous ces chanceux qui entraient dans la communauté si fermée des Serpentards. Bien sûr, elle avait essayé de se lier à quelques Serpentards, mais l'animosité ancienne de la maison à laquelle elle appartenait et celle dont elle rêvait, ne permettait nullement une quelconque amitié. La jeune sorcière préféra donc abandonner, plutôt que d'essayer de surmonter vainement les railleries que certains serpentards lancaient sur elle, notamment sur ce satané sang moldu qu'elle avait. Voldemort était lui aussi un sang de bourbe, alors pourquoi la rejetait- on ? Enfin, la soirée se termina sur un feux d'artifices sur le plafond de la Grande Salle, au milieu des exclamations enthousiastes de ces camarades. Elle rejoignit rapidement la salle commune pour pouvoir ensuite se coucher mais Olivier la surprit une fois de plus. Imposant et intimidant, il s'était glissé devant elle et l'empêchait ainsi de se rendre dans son dortoir. « Que me veut-il encore ? » se demanda Morgane, excédée par ce contre-temps qu'elle savait inutile.  
  
- On a ramené plein de bonbons, gâteaux et d'autres délicieuses patisseries de la cuisine et les frères Wealsey testent encore leurs nombreuses inventions. Tu devrais venir voir ça, Néville va certainement encore nous faire rire car il a mangé une Bertie Crochue ensorcelée !  
  
Morgane se demandait si elle devait rejeter froidement Olivier ou si cela pouvait compromettre son admission dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Cette dernière pensée la poussa à se joindre aux autres Gryffondors. Regrouppés près de la cheminée, les frères Weasley et leurs fans, regardaient avec jubilation la réussite de leur dernière invention : le Bonbon-Bombe. Chaque objet que touchait Néville, qui était apparement le seul sorcier à encore accepter quelque chose provenant des jumeaux, explosait dans une grotesque effusion de confettis pour quelques secondes après, réapparaître. Morgane se demandait si, en touchant une personne, cela aurait le même effet. Apparement, Néville eu la même pensée et effleura l'épaule d'un des frères Weasley -Georges ou Fred, Morgane ne savait les distinguer et s'en moquait d'ailleurs- qui disparut à son tour dans un tourbillon de centaines de confettis provoquant un rire général et une euphorie qui emplit alors la salle commune. Toutefois, à la surprise de tous, le rouquin ne réapparaissait pas et les confettis, seuls traces de la disparation de celui-ci, retombaient doucement sur le sol moqueté. Prenant conscience de ce qui se passait, ou plutôt de ce qui ne se passait pas, Hermione, grande amie de Harry Potter et petite chouchoute des professeurs pour son intelligence, demanda alors joyeusement ce que préparaient encore les Weasley. Totalement pétrifié et fixant les restes de son frère, le rouquin ne prononca aucune parole et on comprit alos que ce qui se produisait-là, n'etait nullement prévu dans l'histoire comique des deux farceurs. Néville fut alors pris d'un sanglot incontrôlable et s'évanouit quand le dernier confetti s'échoua enfin. Morgane avait assisté avec jubilation à toute la scène et trouvé finalement que l'intervention d'Olivier fut l'une des meilleures choses de sa journée. Comment miss Granger, qui s'était lentement approchée, baguette à la main, réussira-t-elle à faire réapparaitre de ce petits tas de confettis, pour la plupart rouge, le frère Weasley ? 


End file.
